


Once I Dreamt...

by midnightseashell14



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Nagamas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Rinea had dreams once. They had been nothing like this.A gift for Doll_Antoinette as part of Nagamas 2020. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Once I Dreamt...

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Doll_Antoinette based on the prompt
> 
> Berkut/Rinea - "I dreamt that I dwelt in marble halls." - Angst

Before… before the battles and the fighting and the worry and the fear and the burning...

Before everything went wrong.

Rinea had had hopes and dreams and fantasies. In many ways calling them such fanciful titles had seemed wrong. These were no impossible thoughts, pointless, idle musing that had no real chance of occurring.

She _was_ engaged to her beloved Berkut. She _would_ be his wife. They _would_ dance together in the great ballroom. She _would_ live in the great marbled halls of the palace, even though that thought had never truly meant much to her until she had met her beloved. 

These were not idle dreams. They would someday become her reality. Someday the war would be over, Berkut would ascend the throne and they would live together forever in bliss. Dancing the nights away without a care in the world. 

Sometimes Rinea would dream of children. A little girl with her hair and Berkut’s eyes, a little prince who looked exactly like his father, all of these wonder dreams swirled in her mind constantly. And she knew without a doubt that someday they would no longer be dreams but a beautiful reality. Her reality and it would be more than she could ever dream.

* * *

If she was being truthful the war meant nothing to her. She felt no pride or joy in watching her country go to war. It meant nothing to her. What should she care for what felt like pointless bloodshed? The only thing she wanted was for the conflict to end quickly so her dreams could finally become a reality. 

However Berkut was of an entirely different mind. This was his chance to prove himself, as a prince and the future Emperor of Rigel. Rinea could never deny him that, she knew that while his dreams were similar to hers, _a life together_ , he had his own ambitions and she would not stand in the way of them. 

So she went with him. The smile that had lit his face making her even more certain of her decision. And for a while everything was perfect. Rinea still didn’t care for the violence and bloodshed but her Berkut would make time between his battles to dance with her. And so far he was doing marvelously in battle, though she had never suspected anything less. The conflict would be over sooner than anyone had expected and Rinea felt her dreams looming closer with every passing day.

But…

Berkut had started losing. 

He had started losing and to a peasant no less. Rinea herself thought the young man leading the Zofian army seemed kind and good in many ways she knew that nobles were not firsthand. But any kind regard she could have had was replaced with fear for Berkut.

She knew that her beloved was a wonderful man. She knew it as she knew the facts of the world. The sky is blue, grass grows green and Berkut is wonderful. But she was not blind to his faults. She knew no person was without them and his good qualities more than made up for any faults he had. 

But he was no longer acting like the wonderful man she knew him to be. He was wild and paranoid and afraid.

And then in his moment of deepest despair when she had thought, maybe foolishly that she could save him…

He cast her into the flames.

More than the fire that scorched her skin her soul wept for the dreams she could feel slipping through her fingers.

As if they too were nothing but fire.


End file.
